Miky la Princesa del Canto
by Noe Serena Tsukino Rodriguez
Summary: Esta Historia Se trata sobre una Chica Llamada Daraly de 13 años que encuentra a una Gatita Llamada Estrella que le muestra una personalidad diferente ella se conbierte en Miky la Heroína del Canto que tambien es la Princesa Daralia De Edenia el planeta que domina las Estrellas. Daraly al principio no lo cree Pero luego encuentra a sus amigas y se emprender en en una Gran Aventura


Como siempre desee crear mi propio Anime Lo Hare ahora Se Llamara Miky la princesa del Canto espero que les guste..

Primer Capitulo

Musica:

Solo Soy una Niña que Quiere Triunfar.

Ser una gran cantante Haci el Mundo podría escucharme..

Quiero Mostrar mi Luz Convertirme en la Princesa del Canto.

Estribillo:

Quiero ser Libre y Volar y mi meta Poder Alcanzar.

Se que hay obstáculos pero lo superare, No importa lo difícil que sea lo Superare.

.

Estribillo.

Yo Tengo la esperanza de salir de este laberinto sin Fin por que yo soy

Miky La gran Heroína.

Quiero ser Libre y Volar y mi meta Poder Alcanzar.

Se que hay obstáculos pero lo superare, No importa lo difícil que sea lo Superare.

Mis Sueños realidad se harán Por que son como una estrella fugas con rumbo y sin Final.

Y Mirando las Estrellas del Cielo

Se que la Princesa del Canto Soy,

Hare mi sueños realidad y nadie,

Me Detendrá.

Presentación

-Daraly -Hola soy Daraly Minaj tengo 13 Años y voy a 1°ra de secundaria.

Soy una Niña muy divertida me gusta mucho jugar y dormir, Mis Colores Favoritos son el Celeste, Blanco y Dorado.

Mi Comida favorita son Los Pasteles y Los Helados

Cumplo el 29 de Agosto y mi tipo de sangre es RH +

Mi Sueño es se una gran Cantante Famosa.

A veces Soy torpe y Llorona pero es solo a veces.

Pero como ven soy una niña normal pero mi vida esta a punto de cambiar.

Hoy Presentamos:

Daraly Se convierte en Miky, la Heroína del canto..

Riiiing (Suena el despertador)

-Daraly-Ah Mm-(Bosteza de sueño)- Son las 8:30 que temprano bueno tengo que hacer un esfuerzo a veces-

Daraly es una niña holgazana y dormilona pero esta ve trata de levantarse temprano ya que es viernes y tendrá sábado y domingo para dormir. Daraly va al Baño, Sale y se pone su uniforme de colegio, va a la cocina y se prepara un jugo de naranja, un café con leche y 2 tostadas con manteca y Dulce de leche.-

-Daraly-Mm que rico-Daraly Ve su agenda y recuerda que hoy había prueba de Historia y a ella le va muy mal en Historia, recordó que había que leer un libro muy difícil llamado Juan Dayan, el era un famoso Científico.-Hay No ahora ¿que hago, que hago?.-

Finalmente llego la hora de ir a su colegio, Daraly estaba muy preocupada por la prueba ella no había estudiado y era lo mas probable que desaprobara.-

-Melisa-Hola Lyra-Melisa le decía a Daraly Lyra Cariñosamente ya que eran mejores amigas.-

-Daraly-Hola Meli.-

-Melisa-Daraly estudiaste para la prueba de Historia verdad.-

-Daraly-Eh a Mm...-

-Melisa-Lyra no me digas que no leíste el Libro de Juan Dayan?.-

-Daraly-emm bueno no hay que preocuparse para el que lo leyó o no verdad.-Decía Daraly con la vista abajo y muy preocupada.

-Melisa-Lyra Mira que la profesora Vero no le gusta que desaprueben sus pruebas y que después digan que no pudieron o que se olvidaron de leer el Libro la conoces hace 2 años.-

-Daraly-Si pero es que...-Justo cuando Daraly estaba a punto de decir algo sonó la campana.-

-Melisa-Bueno te veo en clases, adiós.-

-Daraly-He? que, no, Meli no me dejas sola, espera.-

-Profesora Verónica-Recuerden Chicos quiero que todos aprueben y si una desaprueba me conocen pero seré buena.-

-Alumnos-Si Señorita Verónica.-

-Daraly-¿Hay no que hago que hago?. Mmm... Haver.-Daraly se comía el lápiz de tan nerviosa que estaba.-Uf que difícil.-

Daraly pensaba y pensaba pero nada se le venia a la cabeza paso 1 hora entonces.

-Profesora Verónica-Muy Bien alumnos entreguen sus exámenes por favor.-

-Daraly-No esto no es correcto no.-Digo Daraly pero estaba durmiendo y por lo tanto soñando.-

-Señorita Verónica-Daraly Minaj.-Grito La Seño Verónica.-Esta prohibido dormir en clases entrega tu examen y ve afuera del salón Ahora.-

-Daraly.- Eee?.-Daraly se despertó con una vergüenza entrego la hoja del examen en blanco y se fue del salón.-Si perdón.-

-Daraly-Ah encima no copie ni una letra en la hoja del examen Mm… malvada seño Verónica.-

-Señorita Verónica.-¿Qué has dicho Daraly?!, no me sorprende tampoco por tus notas mira.-

-Daraly-¿Qué?! No puede ser, un 01 ah hubiera leído el libro uu.-

-Señorita Verónica.-Así es Daraly, ahora ve a la hora feliz ósea los 20 minutos de descanso.-

-Daraly-Eh el recreo hay que bueno uf.-

Daraly se fue al recreo de 20 minutos.

-Melisa-Lyra y como te fue no es por mala pero creo que mal verdad.-

-Daraly-Si un 01 hay mi mamá va a matarme hay no.-Daraly se tapaba la cara con una mano.-

-Melisa-Bueno Lyra no pensemos en el futuro pensemos en el presente ok.-

-Daraly-Mmm hay ok.-

Finalmente llego el medio día y termino la clase.

-Daraly- Hay no ya llego el momento de ir a casa.-

-Melisa-Lyra Tranquila No creo que tu mamá sea tan mala.-

-Daraly-Eso es porque no la conoces hay bueno me tengo que enfrentar a ella.-

-Melisa-Ok Adiós Daraly.-

-Daraly-que? Espera no me dejes sola Meli mm que mala amiga eres puff.-

Daraly se estaba yendo a su casa pero en el camino se encontró con una gatita Blanca con una Estrella amarilla en su frente que tenia un signo musical.

-Daraly-Hola Gatita vaya que rara te ves con esa estrella en la frente Mmm pero aun así eres muy bonita jeje.-

-Estrella-Mmm Daraly no digas eso.-

-Daraly-que?.- Daraly soltó a la gata y se cayo al suelo.-¿Tu me hablaste y además dijiste mi nombre como es eso posible?.-

-Estrella- Mi nombre es Estrella y yo te conozco mas de lo que piensas por que tu eres la gran Miky la Heroína del canto y he venido a buscarte para que lo sepas y cumplas tu misión.-

-Daraly-Que mi misión escucha Estrellas muy lindo nombre y todo pero yo no tengo ninguna misión mas que llegar a casa y enfrentarme contra mi madre y decirle que me saque un 01 en el examen.-

-Estrella-Que un 01? Baya que baja nota.-

-Daraly-Si es que.. Pero que hago contándole mis cosas a un gato que habla Tengo que irme Adiós.-

Daraly se fue corriendo medio asustada ella no entendía lo que sucedía y era loquito que eso pasara.

-Estrella-Oye Daraly espera. Hay que niña ahora tengo que ir a buscarla esto será mas difícil de lo que me imaginaba.-

Estrella se fue corriendo tras Daraly tratando de Pararla pero no lo consiguió así que la siguió hasta su casa y entro por la ventana de su cuarto esperando a que ella volviera.

-Daraly-Hola Mamá ya llegue-Dijo Daraly mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá.-

-Mamá Victoria-Hola Hija ¿Cómo te fue en el examen, se que Melisa saco un 8,75 y tú?.-

.Daraly-Melisa te lo dijo? :S.-

-Mamá Victoria-No la mamá me dijo, Bueno Daraly muéstrame tu examen!.-

-Daraly-Hem Bueno aquí esta!.-

**-Mamá Victoria-Daraly acaso esto es una broma ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS SACADO UN 01 EN EL EXAMEN?¡VE AHORA MISMO A TU CUARTO!**

**-Daraly-Si mamá-Daraly se fue corriendo a su cuarto.-Ah sabia que esto pasaría bueno no importa se que algún día tendré una buena nota mm me pregunto cuando será.-Decía Daraly mientras se acostaba en su Cama.-**

**-Estrella-Daraly, baya hasta que viniste bueno ahora si no te me escaparas.-**

**-Daraly-Hay como es posible tu otra ves Gatita Déjame en paz por favor.-**

**-Estrella-Escucha Lyra tu eres Miky la Heroína del Canto y tu tienes una misión muy importante que debes cumplir.-**

**-Daraly-Te dije que no, además yo no soy esa tal Miky la heroína del canto no se nada sobre eso vete fush fush.-**

**-Estrella-No me equivoque y te lo demostrare toma.-Estrella Dio un salto callo en la cama y en el aire quedo un polvo brillante entonces Estrella serró los ojos entonces su estrella que estaba en la frente brillo y emitió una pequeña luz que se dirigía a los polvos mágicos entonces apareció un collar de Plata y Oro hermoso con 3 notas musicales Distintas en el medio la derecha y la izquierda.-**

**-Estrella-Ponte este collar Lyra y Di Por el Poder Musical de Edenia.-**

**-Daraly-Ah Gracias Gatita es hermoso y me va perfecto eres muy amable ¿pero de donde lo sacaste?.-**

**-Estrella-Hay Escucha Lyra esa es la prueba de que tú eres Miky La Heroína del canto así que Pronuncia lo que te dije.-**

**-Daraly-Bueno Bueno esta bien ¿Pero que era lo que tenia que decir?**

**-Estrella-Por el Poder Musical de Edenia.-**

**-Daraly-Así bueno Gracias.-**

**Estrella estaba contenta esperando la transformación de Lyra.-**

**-Daraly-Por el Poder Musical de Edenia-**

**-Estrella-Si por fin La Heroína del canto Vuelve.-**

**Daraly termino de transformase pero ya no era La misma si no que tenia un hermoso vestido Arriba de las rodillas Color Celeste unos guantes hasta las muñecas Color celeste con brazaletes de Oro. Un Hermoso Cinturón Plateado con una nota musical dorado. El mismo collar pero todo de Plata y una luna Creciente en el medio del corazón color Plateado con una nota musical dorada en el medio de la Luna. Y unas Hermosas botas arriba de las rodillas de color Blanco con cuerdas celestes. Sus dos colitas estaban atadas con Hebillas Musicales y unos adornos preciosos en forma de Notas Musicales Dorados y Plateados. Y unos Aros de Luna con notas musicales de Oro muy bonitos.**

**-Miky-Ah que me paso?, que hermoso vestido y collares botas altas adornos en la cabeza Guantes y brazaletes ¿que me paso? estoy muy bonita.**

**-Estrella-Esta es tu transformación hay no me acuerdo que la transformación sea tan bella. Bueno ahora me tienes que ayudar escúchame tu..-**

**-Grito-Aaaahh Nooo-**

**-Miky-Ah que es eso-**

**-Estrella-Es el grito de una niña Miky tienes que ser Valiente e ir a salvar a esa niña-**

**-Miky-¿Qué yo? No, No Puedo yo no soy una Heroína.-**

**-Estrella-Claro que si tu eres Miky La Heroína Del Canto es tu deber proteger a las personas en Marcha.-**

**-Miky- Esta bien-**

**Miky Y Estrella fueron corriendo tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el grito. **

**-Aaaaah-**

**-Estrella-Es por aquí sígueme-**

**-Miky-Sí-**

**Finalmente con ese grito pudieron llegar y la que estaba siendo atacada era su mejor Amiga Melisa.**

**-Miky-Ah es melisa-**

**-Estrella-Ah pero si le esta sacando la energía tienes que impedirlo Miky lucha ahora ve-**

**La puerta se abrió.**

**-Miky-Oye monstruo como te atreves a Molestar a mi amiga Melisa Acaso no sabes que es malo atacar a las niñas sin tener una razón y robarles su energía, nunca te lo perdonare.**

**-Soy una Estrella de Edenia Que Lucha por la Justicia y la Amistad Soy Miky la Heroína del Canto, y te castigare en el nombre de Edenia.-**

**-Monstruo Jedidiah-¿Qué como te atreves a decirme eso? Poder Negro Jedidiah-**

**Unas sombras negras aparecieron debajo de Miky.**

**-Estrella-Miky cuidado con las sombras debajo de ti salta.-**

**-Miky-¿Qué Sombras? Aaah no no no no no no Fuera fuera.-**

**Miky empezó a correr por toda la casa y saltando para que las sombras no la atrapen.-**

**- Monstruo Jedidiah-Hay quédate quieta niña molesta ggrr.-**

**-Miky-No no porque o si no me atraparas y no quiero.-**

**-Estrella-Hay Miky golpea a ese monstruo y luego usa tus poderes.-**

**-Miky-¿Poderes pero cuales son no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo utilizarlos dime estrella.-**

**-Estrella-Hay Miky, uno de tus poderes es Cuerdas de la unión de Edenia utilízalo.-**

**-Miky-Ok esta bien-**

**Miky paro de correr y Jedidiah también entonces Miky le mostró a Estrella y le digo que la valla a atrapar clero que eso era para sacarse a Jedidiah de encima y utilizar su poder para acabar con ella-**

**-Monstruo Jedidiah-Sí-**

**-Miky-Bien mi plan funciono.-**

**-Estrella-Hay Miky que hiciste estas loca.-**

**-Miky-Cuerdas de la unión de Edenia.-Entonces Miky saco de su broche de luna una luz en forma de cuerdas así que las cuerdas de la Unión de Edenia la atraparon antes de que atrapara a Estrella y la apretó bien fuerte y las cuerdas estallaron y acabaron con Jedidiah.-**

**-Estrella-Hay No.-**

**-Miky-Tranquila Estrella ya esta.-**

**Estrella abrió los ojos.**

**-Estrella-Miky lograste vencerla que bueno pensé que me atraparía pero tu plan funciono.-**

**-Miky-Si por suerte Melisa esta bien-**

**-Melisa-Gracias por salvarme la vida ¿quien eres?-**

**-Miky-Soy Miky la Heroína del canto y protegeré a toda la cuidad. Adiós.-**

**-Melisa-Adiós-**

**Daraly luego de Haver salvado a su amiga Melisa se fue hasta un lago con estrella.**

**-Miky-Sabes Estrella me gusta esto de salvar a mis amiga es bueno y me hace sentir bien creo que no renunciare lo Hare para siempre.-**

**-Estrella-Que bueno esa es la idea sabes me gusta estar aquí con vos espero que hagamos esto mas seguido.-**

**-Miky-Si sabes lo haremos siempre por que yo.-**

**Miky se paro y empezó a decir.-**

**-Miky-Yo soy la gran Miky la heroína del canto y protegeré esta ciudad por siempre verdad estrella.-**

**-Estrella-Jaja Si por siempre y para siempre.-**

**Miky y estrellas se pararon y miraron las estrellas.**

**Fin del primer capitulo. **

**Quise Mostrarte Mundos que no conocía.**

**Y Poder volar sin tener alas y caí**

**Pero tú llegaste y de la mano me agarraste**

**Y me diste alas para poder volar**

**Me hiciste conocer eso mundos sin gravedad**

**Hiciste mis sueños realidad**

**Movimiento hubo en mi corazón cuando**

**Apareciste Tú y todo cambio**

**Solo existimos nosotros 2 en nuestro mundo de amor**

**Habrá Momentos llenos de magia en los 2**

**Juntos Lucharemos y de la mano caminaremos**

**Sin miedo ni temor porque Hasta el Final Nosotros Pelearemos**

**Por nuestro amor**

**No nos rendiremos y Nosotros Venceremos **

**Y con el poder de Nuestro Amor **

**Siempre Sobreviviremos. **


End file.
